


The secrets of the Sultan

by Moshisushi



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshisushi/pseuds/Moshisushi
Summary: The illness and later death of her father leaves Jasmine in a state of sadness and bewilderment. The first, for the emptiness that his departure has left in her heart and the second, for the secret that her father decided to reveal to her.





	1. Feel again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Aladdin does not belong to me, its characters and references are Disney's property

The sun of Agrabah hits my face. I close my eyes when its brightness blinds me.

Aladdin takes my hand. He must think that this gesture is not a consequence of the sun but of the sadness that has invaded my body since the last year. I open my eyes and look at him, and as I expected, his worried face is the first thing that appears before me. I smiled at him I do not want him to think I'm not happy about the arrival of our new guests. Rather it is the opposite, I am immensely happy for they return, but at the same time this meeting makes me remember those who are no longer with us.

—There! — I look where Aladdin indicates with his hand. I search among the people that circulate through the port of Agrabah, but it is still impossible for me to find our friends.

Genie and Dalia returned after years of traveling around the world. The cause of their return had been the insistent requests of Aladdin to do so. I had always told him, he should leave them because the would return when they considered appropriate, but after what happened… I must be sincere, this was what I need.

Ten years had passed since the last time we see each others, although, with my friend's descriptive letters, it seemed that I had been with them all this time, which allowed our ties to remain strong. On the contrary, in these ten years lifestyle changed notably in Agrabah.

After my wedding with Aladdin and their departure, I saw the reality that supposed to be Sultana. I knew it would be a hard work but I never imagined it would be so exhausting. But to tell the truth, with the help of Aladdin and my father everything was easier. The changes that I introduced in the kingdom were very well received by the people. The fear that I felt that my people did not accept me for being a woman was quickly dissipated when the population showed me their love every day. Everything was perfect, the empire had grown, poverty was nonexistent ... but my father's health began to deteriorate.

It was not quick, but my father was very careful to hide his problems so when his illness was obvious it was too late to do anything. It was very sad to see how the happy man I knew disappeared and was bedridden. In the last days of his life, I decided to spend them with him. In those days he was barely aware of what was going on around him. He muttering things without meaning or was calling my mother or people who, unfortunately, were no longer with us.

But one day before his death he had a moment of lucidness.

_"My father hadopened his eyesfor thefirst time in two days.I removed the tears that wet my cheek. I did not want himto see melike that._

_I brought him a little water, he was trying to say something, but the dryness of his mouth prevented it._

_—Jasmine... — His voice was weak, but firmer than the last days.—My Daughter... — His bad condition forced him to stop to say every word._

_Worried to see him like this, I quickly take his hand._

_—Father, do not talk.You should rest._

_He closed his eyes and quickly open them again._

_—Jasmine ... I do not havemuch more time left.—I looked surprised.Even though his words were not very encouraging, it was the first sentence he could make decent in weeks.—You have to... — He try to continue but his cough interrupt him._

_—Please father. — I begged him to not continue. It was evident that the talk is getting his illness worse.I brought him a little more water and his cough subsided.Although, now my father had returned to his state of unconsciousness._

_—You haveto... — His voice was very weak and some of the things he said next were almost inaudible, but there were two words that were very clear before returning to his comatose state. —Your sister…"_

After his death I was not able to stop thinking about it. "Your sister". I did not know what he was talking about. I did not have sisters, I was an only child. I tried to find a logical explanation but I did not find any. When I mentioned it to Aladdin, he told me not to worry about what my father said, he was delirious because of the fever. I tried to believe that, but in the moment when he said it seemed so lucid...

I abstracted from my thoughts when I feel Aladdin directed me among the people. In the distance, I finally found our friends and forgetting the feeling I lived a few moments ago, the joy of see them, made me copy Aladdin drag him among people.

All the ship´s occupants disembarked when we managed to reach them. Dalia was the first to notice our presence, while Genie was kneeling in front of the children with his back to us. Finally, we were going to meet his children, whom Aladdin and I already like just because of what their mother told us about them.

—My best friend! — Aladdin was very excited to see Genie again. He got up quickly when he heard him and they melted into a tight embrace.

Dalia approached me with a big smile and we did the same. Without realizing it, a couple of tears started to sprout from my eyes. After the death of my father, I nothing was comforting me, nothing had managed to fill the emptiness that my father had left in my heart, but that hug for some reason made disappear that feeling. That embrace conveyed everything that I needed at the moment.

— Welcome... again. — Aladdin interrupted our hug to greet Dalia. I took advantage of that moment to approach Genie.

— Princess Jasmine ... I mean Sultana. — Genie joked and I smiled widely.

— Princess Jasmine? — The girl, Lian, asked looking at her father.

— Like in the story? — Omar, the youngest of the two, did the same.

I looked curiously at Genie. It seems he had told his children about us, but I did not know to what extent the children were aware of the whole story. At least the magic part of it.

Genie only smiled at their questions.

— Be prepared for a thousand of questions. — Dalia warned us.

As we were heading back to the palace, while we were beginning to update on the events that had taken place during all this time, I was not aware of how much my life was going to change again.


	2. Cry

Several days have passed since the arrival of our new guests. Their company had helped me cope with the loss of my father, at least during the day. The night is a completely different situation. The silence and the little activity make me be in my thoughts and my father's image is constantly in them.

When the morning arrived my mood changed. I feel with energy and happy. My mind was more occupied with my duties as a sultana and above all for being able to share laughs and stories with Genie, Dalia and the children. Speaking of the latters, I smiled when I saw them running through the garden behind Abu, who had found in them his new goal of fun since he start to hide their things. It was the little game that the three of them had created.

—Good morning my Sultana. — I shook my head amused when I sat down at the table for breakfast. Genie kept telling me things like Sultana, your excellence or your majesty. I knew he was proud to see that I had finally achieved one of my dreams, but I did not feel the need to be constantly appointed by it.

— I already told you that I do not want you to call me that. — I said serving me some tea. - Jasmine. Only Jasmine is fine.

— Only Jasmine will be. — I shook my head again smiling. It was impossible to change him.

That's how breakfast started. Lian and Omar had been the first to have breakfast. Dalia commented that life on the seas made them wake up very soon so the children had been awake for hours.

— I hope you like what we have decided for breakfast... — Aladdin began to explain. - We have... jams. Yam jams. Fig jams. Date jams.

— Yam jams! — Dalia said funny and we all broke into a laugh.

—Now we only need tiny spoons! — This time was me the one that released a tremendous laugh. Aladdin looked at me smiling. I think that was the first time I laughed openly at something since baba's death.

The rest of the breakfast continued with the same atmosphere while the children came and went running after Abu and now with Rajah, who had joined their particular game.

— Be careful. — Dalia recriminated them when they run close to one of the vases at the entrance.

— Yes mommy! — The two children answered in unison but as soon as they were out of the room they start running again.

—Maybe is better if I go after them. — Dalia got up.

— Do not worry. I'm sure Rajah will not let happen anything.

Dalia sat down again and we finished breakfast. We continued talking about the plans we had planned to do during the day and when I was about to tell what Aladdin and I had thought for them, since Genie and Dalia had only agreed to return to Agrabah if we entrusted them with some work, one of the cookers, which had been working since before my birth, unexpectedly entered the room carrying Lian and Omar, who were completely impregnated in some kind of sauce. Behind them came Rajah and Abu, who also carried the same substance over them.

— These children have destroyed five liters of tomato sauce...

—Oh! Dear! — Dalia had put her hands to her head while Genie got up to inspect the damage.

—If we add a little salt, it would be a good meal. — The children laughed at his father's comment.

The cooker let go the children's hands and they approached their mother.

—Dalia you cannot deny that they are your children. You did the same thing when you were little... although that time the food you destroyed was for the Sultan of Upanistan... — And making this last statement the cooker left.

—In my defense I will say that I was escaping from one of the maids who intended to cut my hair. — We all started laughing. —But... we're going to have a long conversation... — Said putting herself at the height of both children.

—Mommy, this sauce is beginning to be itchy.

—Expect it to get worse... — Dalia said while taking out the children to clean them.

* * *

After an entertaining morning I returned to my chores as a sultana. Despite the fact that in recent years I had made great improvements for the people of Agrabah. There was still much work to be done. My next assignment was to focus on the legislation that had regulated the kingdom. The first law that I had change was the one which would force me to marry a prince, but there were many others, which was more ambiguous than the previous one, such as that only children born within marriage could be sultans…

What an absurd law. I thought.

At that moment someone knocked on my door.

—Is open.

Dalia was the person who knocked on my door.

— Have you already gotten rid of all the tomato? — I teased.

—In them, yes. But I think that now I'm going to be the one who cannot get the smell out of my hands. — She laughed briefly but then she remained serious. —I came to apologize. I do not know why they have behaved like this.

I raised a hand to stop her.

—You do not need to apologize. They are children. They must play and play pranks. Also, as I understand ... the guilty one was Abu. — Apparently the little monkey was the one who snuck into the kitchen and the children did nothing but try to get him out of there.

Dalia walked around the room until she noticed what was on my desk.

—I see that you are still making changes.

I smiled proudly. —My father was a great Sultan, but I cannot deny that the reforms he carried out were quite scarce.

—For that we have you now. — She patted on my back. —But it saddens me a lot not to see him. I would have liked to say goodbye to him.

Although we had sent her a thousand letters, communication with a ship on the seas was quite complicated. So when baba became ill, it was impossible for them to arrive on time.

— He would have liked to see you too. I remember how each time one of your letters arrived I read them to him again and again.

— Really?

— Of course! He really wanted to meet your children... — I was also getting sad when I remembered it. Dalia who noticed it ran to hug me. I tried to avoid my tears.

—Jasmine it's good that you cry. You must mourn your father.

With the words of Dalia, encouraging me to leave my feelings free, the tears gushed out of my eyes. With her embrace I felt again like that the hole that my father had left in my heart began to close.


	3. I am not her

Today I woke up nervous.

I was restless. Today we are going to receive the arrival of a northern king, to be more exact, from the cold Scandinavian forests. King Hans had visited our kingdom years ago. Father and he were good friends, so everything must be perfect. I hoped to maintain the alliances that my father had built during his reign, hence my nervousness. Despite being ten years since I am Sultana, I could not help being insecure because my father had set the bar very high.

King Hans and his entourage could arrive at any time, so that day in the Palace, there was a bustling atmosphere. There were people from one place to another, cooks, maids, waiters, guards ... everyone seemed to be nervous.

Once my maid helped me with my dress I went to meet Aladdin. When I entered the room I found him spinning around the place while he was muttering something. I smiled when I saw him. It was not the first time I saw him like that. I wanted to be up to the circumstances and I wanted to be prepared to the fullest. I knew that even if ten years had passed, it was still difficult for him to behave in diplomatic matters.

—I'm glad to know you're not nervous.

Aladdin turned when he heard me.

—What?... am I nervous? No way. I'm very calm. — And I can tell you that ge was nervous because he leaned on one of the tables to appear calm and almost ends up pulling one of the vases.

—I see it... — I laughed.

—I do not want to make any mistakes. — He confessed to me. —I know it's a very important alliance.

—And you will not. I'm sure you will do it perfectly me... in other hand...

Aladdin quickly approached me.

—Everything will be fine. Do you trust me? — I looked into his eyes and could not help but get excited. This man was perfect. I was going to approach to kiss him when someone knock on the door and interrupted us.

—King Hans has just arrived. — One of the maids told us.

* * *

When we arrived at the entrance. King Hans was there. He was an older man, with white hair and a whitish complexion. He wore a hat with two horns and clothes quite thick for the temperature of Agrabah. He began to walk with difficulty towards me since he was leaning on a cane.

—Do you want to maintain an alliance with this man? He can't prevent be destroy by a fly. — I heard Dalia say to me. I laughed to myself. I knew I had missing something all this time, and it was the sassy comments of Dalia, that's why, now that she had returned, I entrusted her to be by my side, not as my maid but as my counselor.

—Sultana. —King Hans bowed. —I showed my respect doing the same.

—King Hans. Welcome to Agrabah.

Two persons came next to the man. The King was staggering, they must have been afraid that he might fall. That is why I chose not to make then man suffer anymore and decided it was better that the feast we had prepared for him begin.

For this occasion the main hall had been decorated and the best musicians in the city had been hired. I did not want to fail, the messages from the north were not very encouraging and the fears of invasions made me fear possible attacks, so this evening was very important.

This is why the entire organization had been directed by Genie. There was no one better than him to organize a party in conditions. So, now this would be his new role in the kingdom, plus he was excellent in public relations.

But the party and the music did not seem to matter much to King Hans, after all, the poor man could barely move. I didn't know how he was able to make such a long trip to get here.

I decided that I should talk to him so I ordered to have dinner in the main dining room. At the table we sat together with Aladdin as well.

—Sultana, thank you for honor me with all the succulent dishes that you give me. I do not think I'm worthy of it.

—Please, I insist that you call me Jasmine, and you are the most worthy person to receive our delights.

King Hans nodded and took a sip from his glass.

—Jasmine, I did not remember your name as such, although it is true that in my mind I had knowledge that it was the name of a flower, but Jasmine was not what I thought I remembered... — The man scratched his head thoughtfully.

—And which was the one you remembered? — I asked without giving much more importance to it.

—Excuse me, but my mind is not in a good condition. Many battles have gone through it. I made a gesture like it did not matter. —But I do remember you, when you were little. You were very small and you had the maidens running after you.

I smiled at his comment, although I did it by compromise since I did not have memory of this man.

—And I also remember you were talking a lot... - He laughed. —You told me a very funny story of how you hid yourself from the maidens.

—That's very Jasmine. — Laughed Aladdin. I could not help but stay serious, but immediately masked my feelings with a smile.

My seriousness at the time was due to the fact that it was completely impossible that the situation had occurred. I did not know this man. When this man visited Agrabah for the last time I was not even born, so much less could I have told him such a story.

The dinner finish and King Hans apologized to go to bed. Aladdin and I did the same.

Once in my sleep dress, I sat on the bed, thinking about what King Hans had told me.

—I'll return your necklace, if you tell me what are you thinking. — I put my hand to my neck and indeed my necklace was not there anymore. Aladdin sat next to me moving the necklace between his hands.

—It is an absurd idea. — I said trying to pick up my necklace. But Aladdin quickly pulled it away from me.

—That is a very vague answer...

I sighed. —Okay ... I cannot stop thinking about what King Hans said about me hiding from the maidens and telling him about it.

Aladdin left the necklace on my hands.

—You were a little girl, it was normal that you will behave like that.

I shook my head repeatedly.

—But the problem is... that girl was not me. —Aladdin looked at me without understanding. —The last time King Hans visited Agrabah was five years before my birth.

—Maybe he was wrong and it was some other child.

I rolled my eyes. —What other child was he going to see in the palace? — I asked but do not let him answer. -The girl... must be the sister my father spoke of.

—Jasmine, your father was delirious...

—No! — I interrupted him. I had wanted to cheat myself, but I was completely sure that my father was fully aware of what he was saying to me at that moment. I had a sister and my father tried to let me know before he died. —Sorry. — Excuse me. I did not want to shout at him, but what King Hans had told me only confirmed that I could have a sister.

—You do not have to do it. If you think you have a sister. We will find her. — Aladdin hugged me. -But ... How will we find her? —he said whispering in my hair.

—Well, we'll start looking where it seems to have been. In this Palace.


	4. A new adventure

After making the decision to look for my sister. Aladdin and I began looking in the only place where we knew that she had been seen. The Palace. My sister had lived in it, according to what King Hans had inadvertently told us, so some trace must have been left in either the palace or in the Palace's workers.

But all this research was proving almost impossible. I have many questions without an answer. Ok, I would have a sister, but ... Why did my father hide her from me? Who was her mother? And especially one of the questions that most roam my head was: Would she be alive?

Aladdin proposed that we start by asking the workers, according to King Hans, my sister was hiding from the maidens. But at the time of asking the workers, we encountered two problems: First, most of the workers had begun to work in the Palace in recent years, and second, both older and new workers were limited to their duties and were very difficult to have a conversation with them.

Dismissing the idea of asking the workers, we started looking through the books and documents that my father had kept. Aladdin and I shared the work. After a couple of hours reading document after document, I found absolutely nothing, I was about to give up...

— Dalia! — Aladdin said suddenly. — She can help you. It was your handmaid. Surely she is capable of extracting some information from the workers.

I thought for a few seconds... I nodded. Dalia could get that kind of information.

— In addition, when she was little she also lived here... — Aladdin continued. — But that leads me to wonder ... How is possible that Dalia was here since she was so small? I thought the maidens were select from the city when they were teenagers.

I sighed and got up from the chair to sit next to Aladdin. It was normal that he had these doubts, since indeed the maids and workers were chosen from outside the palace, but in the case of Dalia things had been different.

— The situation with Dalia was different. — I started explaining. — Actually, Dalia was born in the palace. Her mother was one of the maidens and her father one of the royal guards. Regrettably both parents died when she was little. Her mother died from a disease she had a few months after her birth and her father a few years later during a trip he made with baba to Shirabad.

Aladdin looked at me intently as I explained.

— I think my father felt guilty, that's why he welcomed Dalia into the palace and became my handmaid. Although for us she was never a simple maid, she was practically family.

— Your father was very good person. — Aladdin took me by the hand, but for a moment I was furious.

— A good person would not hide one of his daughters from the other.

— Jasmine, we don't know his reasons. That's why it's better that we use our heavy weapons... — He said returning one of his smiles.

* * *

— A sister?! — Dalia looked at me with her eyes wide open.

— Yes honey, she has explained it to you twice. — Genie took his wife's hand to reassure her.

— I know, but it seems so implausible to me. I never heard any of this among the maidens, and believe me you don't know all gossip that has happened...

— Really? Which ones? — asked Genie with curiosity, but before Dalia could answer, since she loved to tell gossips, I cleared my throat to interrupt her intentions.

— Dalia, that's why I beg you to try to get some information from the workers.

She got up and approached me.

— Leave them to me. I'll discover everything they know. — I smiled. I knew that Dalia would be night and day behind all the workers until obtaining the information that we looked for.

* * *

Once Dalia undertook to obtain the information from the workers. I tried to keep the secret sister issue from diverting me from my duties as Sultana. The news from the north was not very encouraging, King Hans, with whom our alliance stood firm, had sent me a letter warning of the plans of some kings to expand their kingdoms to the south which would entail possible attempts to conquer our lands. This, together with the increase in diseases in the city, due to the rise in temperatures, left me little time to think about my sister.

I decided to finish the job for today, after ordering that more people were supplied with drinking water, I met with Aladdin, Genie and Dalia for dinner.

I sat down thoughtfully. I was not very hungry, the heat and work had stressed me so much that I had no appetite. When the dinner ended and the children had gone to sleep, Dalia told me she had news about my investigation. I had almost forgotten.

— I've talked to the workers. And I have one bad and one good news. The bad, is that the workers of that time have told me they do not know anything, or at least they do not want to tell me what they know, but I talked to my good friend the cooker — She said with irony. — And he told me that in the south of the city the head of the maidens of that time still lives, and that she knew everything of what happened in the Palace.

—Thanks Dalia! I'll go see that woman!

— No! — Aladdin shouted.

— Why not? — I said. — That woman can have all the information I'm looking for.

—I know, but the south of the city is infected by cholera. I will not let you go there. — Aladdin sentenced. I looked at him incredulously. I had lived many years locked up and now I finally had freedom, nobody was going to prevent me from doing what I wanted.

I got up enraged from there and went straight to my bedroom.

—How he dare? He knows my hate that someone prevents me from doing what I wants... — A few tears slid down my face. I went out to the terrace I needed to breathe fresh air.

I did not know how long I had been there but I heard the door opened and someone walked towards me. I already knew very well who was... My husband.

— I do not want you to feel locked up. — I turned to look at him. — But... you must understand that it is very dangerous that you go to that area of the city and I cannot allow anything to happen to you. — Okay, He had not changed my mind. I was very clear that I would go to see that woman. I did not care if I went alone or accompanied. So it was clear that Aladdin could not know anything about what I was planning.

— You're right. It is dangerous. I will find another way.

— Really? — He asked surprised.

—Yes, I think I need to sleep. Today has been a very tired day. I do not think clearly.

Aladdin sleep as soon as he puts his head on the pillow so when I made sure that he was sound asleep, I got out of bed. That's where my new adventure began. I dressed in comfortable clothes and went out into the hall.

The corridors of the palace were completely dark, only the moonlight allowed to see the silhouettes. It might seem crazy, but it was now or never. I must go see that woman and ask her if she knew anything about my sister. It was my only hope of knowing the truth.

I stopped when I met one of the guards. I was relieve to see that he was completely asleep. I turned to continue my way out of the Palace when I came face to face with another person.

— What are you doing here? — Dalia was in the middle of the hallway. She looked me up and down. — You will not think about leaving the palace?

— I was just going for a walk. Besides, what are you doing here? — I tried to change the subject of the conversation.

— The children woke up. But do not change the subject... you're going out, right? To the south of the city.

It was impossible to lie to Dalia, especially when she had been the one who for so many years had helped me escape from the palace. Finally I ended up confessing what I was going to do.

— I am going with you.

— What?! No. No. — I denied repeated times.

— If you don't let me go with you… I'll tell Aladdin right now.

I sighed. — We'll leave through that window at the end of the hall.

— Do you want us to jump? — She asked horrified.

I laughed at her behavior.

— We will go faster with the Aladdin method. — We both looked out the window and there was already waiting for us the magic carpet.

I quickly got on it. I saw how Dalia stayed behind.

— Come on. Do not be afraid. It's not dangerous. — I assured her.

Dalia, still not very convinced, climbed on the carpet.

— It's not that I'm afraid, but I like to have my feet on solid ground. — I laughed again for her comment.

— Said the woman who has lived on a boat for ten years. — I joked.

And we started on our trip to the south of the city. I was a nervous for being on the verge of knowing the truth, but at the same time fearful for what I could find there.


	5. The Royal Handmaiden

The trip to the south of the city was long, but not as much as if we had done it by walking. Despite of the night, the city was alive. The habitants continued working and even some markets were visualized. The increase of the temperatures had forced to work at night with the purpose of avoiding the hours of sun.

— Do you know where she lives? **—** Dalia shook her head. **—** Then we'll have to find out.

I made carpet descend on one of the small alleys. Dalia and I got off the carpet and I made it go to a safe place where nobody could see it.

— What is your plan?

— Let's go to the market. Maybe one of the vendors knows where she lives. **—** I started to head to the main street when Dalia grabbed me by my arm.

— Are you not forgetting something?

I looked around trying to find if something had been forgotten.

— Well, I do not know... something like... you're the Sultana? — Dalia said as if it was the most obvious thing. — As soon as they see you, it will not take us a second to be back at the Palace.

I sighed. She was absolutely right.

Then Dalia took off the veil she was wearing and made me cover with it.

— I'll ask.

I nodded and walked behind Dalia to the market. Unlike the one during the day, this was smaller and the items were completely different from those sold during the day. I wrinkled my nose. These items were forbidden. I had forbidden them by law; weapons and some species whose purpose was harmful to the people.

— Dalia... — I whispered.

— Yes, I'm going. Let's ask there. — She pull my arm to one of the stands in the corner.

The small stand was lit with a weak light and barely had items on the table, just a few small wooden boxes.

— Excuse me. — Dalia started. An older man turned around and smiled at us.

— Two beautiful ladies! — The man looked us up and down, which made me feel very uncomfortable. — Look! I have something very special for you. — He opened one of the boxes. — With a small dose of this will make any man fall at yours feet...

— Excuse me, but we do not... — Dalia could not continue because she was interrupted by the seller again.

— Of course, two ladies like you do not need these things to have a man. — He opened another box but Dalia interrupted him this time.

— Sir. We don't want to buy anything.

The man looked at us again. But this time his face reflected anger. I looked around and saw how several of the vendors around had approached us.

— I think we should go... — I grabbed Dalia by the shoulder to take her from there.

— Go? As soon? — Said one of the vendors.

Dalia, who had finally realized what was happening, pushed me towards the alley from which we had left.

— We're in the illegal market. — She whispered. It has taken her a while to realize it.

— You never see ladies from the Palace here... — Said another one who close our way step towards the alley. — We'll have to take advantage...

Okay, I didn't like this anymore. We were surrounded by five men, at night and without anyone knowing we were there. An ideal situation. Jasmine! Why you always do things without thinking.

One of the men came dangerously close to us. Dalia gave me a push to stay behind her. The man took a lock of her hair and played with it between his fingers. When I saw that he intended to take her arm, a woman appeared before us and all the men around us left.

— You're lucky I found you. Follow me

When we leave the bustle behind, I breathe with relief.

— I don't know why you come here. If you knew what those men were going to do to you... I've been living here for many years.

Suddenly the woman stopped.

— Return to the Palace. You are not safe here.

— How do you know we are from the Palace? — Dalia asked.

— The Clothing... they are very expensive for people from here. Also... your behaving is different from the women in the neighborhood... I know, because I've know people from the Palace.

Just a second…

…Is this the woman we came for?

— Have you been the head of the maidens? — I asked directly. After our little run-in with the men we did not have much more time before returning to the Palace.

— No... But my sister does.

— We would like to talk to your sister. — Dalia continued.

— Why? We don't want to know anything about the Palace. — She said coldly.

I didn't understand that attitude. The Palace workers had always been very good to us and we always tried to ensure that they and their families were well cared for.

— Please... it would only be a few minutes. — Dalia pleaded, but the woman kept saying no.

After a situation like this I decided to do the only thing that was in my power at that time.

I removed the veil that still covered my face.

— The Sultana wants to talk to your sister. — I said putting myself in front of her so she could see me. She, in surprise, knelt on the floor before me.

— Excuse me your highness. I had not recognized you.

— There's no need to apologize. Take us with your sister.

The woman, still with her head down, made us enter in one of the houses and took us upstairs.

— Mara... — The woman called someone, I assumed it would be her sister. — She is sick, maybe she is not in her best faculties.

In one of the rooms there was a woman. She was sitting in a chair next to the window. When she saw us returned a smile. For some reason its made me take away all the fear I had lived a few minutes ago.

— They are... — The woman began to explain.

—... We are maidens from the Palace. — I interrupted her. I didn't want to discover myself before the woman, not without telling me the information she had. — We needed to ask you some questions... about when you worked at the Palace.

The woman looked at us again and fixed her eyes on her sister. — Please go to sleep now. It's too late. — The woman obeyed and left the room.

— And what two maids want to know? — The woman took a handkerchief to her mouth. Cholera. I thought.

— You were the head of the maidens, right?

— Yes... thirty five years ago. I was the handmaiden until the Sultan married his wife. That was when he replaced me.

I listened her carefully.

— Why did he replace you? — That was very strange. When one of the maidens arrives at that post it is because she has the full confidence of the Sultan or his family.

— For knowing too much... and not wanting to shut up.

Could be that be my sister's existence? Dalia seemed to notice that I had been lost in my thoughts, so she continued with the conversation.

— Please, we need you to confirm something... we believe that you are the only person who can do it. So from one former handmaiden to another former handmaiden... — Mara, as her sister had called her, stared at Dalia with surprise.

— Are you the handmaiden? — She asked as if it was the first time he saw Dalia. Dalia nodded. — So you are... — This time he looked at me.

— The Sultana. — The woman tried to get up to make a bow, but I prevented it. — Please, don't get up. You only need to answer our questions.

— Excuse me. I was not expecting the Sultana and her counselor in my house... You're Jasmine ... and you ...Dalia. — The woman still seemed very surprised. — Amazing... — She murmured.

I knew that people were always surprised to meet me and many of them were in shock but unfortunately I did not have much time for that.

— I know it can be a very direct question. But we must return to the Palace as soon as possible...

— Ask what you want.

— Okay... — I sighed. Come on Jasmine, this woman may be able to help you to find your sister. — Did my father have another daughter? He confessed that secret to me on his deathbed.

— Because of that secret my life was destroyed. I told myself that I would never talk about it again. When I did, someone died ...

— You do not have to fear. I just want to meet my sister. Give her the rightful place.

The woman denied with her head. — I can't endanger the sister I have left. I already lost one because of that secret. It's like a curse.

— I will not let anything happen to you. But I need to know. — I insisted.

Mara seemed to hesitate a few seconds but finally confessed.

— Yes. — This time she looked at me. — You have a sister. My niece.

I stifled a scream. I suspected it but hearing someone saying it, is completely different. But wait...

— Your niece?

— She was my sister's daughter, who was also a maiden. She died a few months after the baby's birth.

— Do you know where she is? What is her name? — I needed to know now.

Mara was going to start to answer but her cough prevented her. Dalia came over to give her some water. But the woman rejected it and did not allow my friend to come near her. Her sister quickly entered the room and help her.

— You must go. Cholera will kill you too. — The woman hastened to throw us out of the room.

— Please! Tell me her name! — I screamed. But Mara seemed to be unconscious.

— The flowers... were his favorites. — It was the last thing she said before she passed out.

— You both should return to the Palace. I've listened to the royal guards through the market. — Mara's sister warned us.

Dalia grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house. I still needed more information. I had to find my sister.

— Jasmine. The carpet is already here. Let's go back. It's been enough for today.

Still not very convinced. I got on the carpet and we returned to the Palace. All the way back I was silent.

 _"The flowers ... were his favorites"_ I didn't understand what she wanted to say with that.

Finally, we arrived at the Palace. I was exhausted. But the night was not over yet. On the terrace where the carpet left us were, Aladdin and Genie were waiting for us.

— I don't know how you could... — The face of disappointment of Aladdin broke my heart. — I thought you trusted me... — And he left.

Jasmine! Why are you always have to be getting into problems? I went after him. While I was leaving. I listened Genie having a conversation with Dalia too.

— I was so worried... the children were crying because they thought you weren't coming back.

Not only I had hurt my marriage but also my friends'.


	6. The moment of the truth

Aladdin had spent the whole day without speaking to me. After my arrival, he had locked himself in the bedroom. No matter how much I knocked on the door, he didn't open it. In the end I gave up my attempts and slept in one of the empty rooms.

At lunch he didn't show up, the same happened at dinner. He hadn't even tasted a bite of the different foods I had had sent to him. I was starting to worry. I could not let this end our marriage.

The next day I got up feeling positive. I had made a decision. I would talk to him. I needed to explain myself, even if I had to do it through a door. I reached his bedroom, but at that moment I saw Genie leaving the room.

— He has fallen asleep.

That made me feels guiltier. The poor man neither ate nor slept and it was my entire fault. We never fought, or least never like this. But in ten years, these were the first two days we spent separated.

After spoke with Genie, he left without telling me anything more. He must also be angry with me for having put Dalia into all this mess.

I sighed. I would wait in the afternoon to come talk with Aladdin. I must end this problem.

I went to the dining room for breakfast. The high temperatures continued and the dehydration was something that was common in the Palace, and I must eat to be healthy to talk with my husband.

There I found Dalia. To my surprise, she was alone.

— Good Morning. — She greetings me. I walked to the chair next to her and sat.

— Better said; bad days.

— I see that Aladdin is still mad at you. — She said looking up from one of the documents she was reading.

— He doesn't want to see me. Even he doesn't want to eat... what I have done! — I hid my face in my hands.

Dalia ran her hand down my back to comfort me.

— Calm down everything will be okay.

I looked at her with surprise.

— How can you be so sure? — I asked incredulously. — Besides, I have not only fought with my husband, I have also made you fight with yours. I'm a horrible friend!

— Do not worry about us. Everything is fixed. Neither this is our first or last fight. — She laughed.

If things were so easy between Aladdin and me...

* * *

I had been working on my plans for half an hour when Abu suddenly jumped on my papers preventing me from doing anything.

— What are you doing here? — The monkey left quickly and ran away.

I followed him until he stopped next to… Aladdin. I could see his tired face, you could tell he needed to eat and rest. I remained immobile. I did not expect him to come to me.

— Before you say anything, let me speak please. — I just nodded. I was so shocked by his presence. — I understand that you want to look for your sister. I would do the same... and you know that I will always be by your side in all your decisions. But I also feel that you do not take into account what I say, that you simply ignore me ...

I had kept quiet during his speech, it was the least I could do after how badly I had behaved with him, but ... I did not like to hear him say that I ignored him. That was completely a lie...

— I do not ignore you... — I started but in that moment one of the maidens entered and interrupted me.

— Madam, a woman asks to speak with you. She says is urgent.

— Give her audience for another day. — In that moment I needed to talk to my husband.

The maiden seemed to hesitate but finally spoke.

— Excuse me. But she says it's very urgent and... She insisted that he would not leave until she talks to you... which has made the guards very nervous because she comes from the south of the city.

I was going to tell her to leave, but when she said the south of the city… It could be... although it seemed very unlikely that Mara had come up, her health conditions were not the best.

— Please the Sultana and I were having a very important conversation. — Aladdin looked annoyed.

But… I could not pass up that opportunity.

— Wait! — I said when the maiden turned around. — Take me to where she is.

The maiden started walking and I went after her. I walked next to Aladdin who denied with disagreement...

— I'm sorry... — I murmured.

* * *

When I reached the entrance to the Palace, two guards had a small woman standing in one of the corners. But, to my surprise, it was not Mara but her sister.

— Leave her. — I ordered the guards.

— But Sultana, the Cholera... — I raised my hand to stop his words. I understood, I run a risk letting this woman enter in the Palace. Mara clearly had the disease and doubted that her sister did not have it too. — We'll talk in one of the gardens. — I proposed.

The guards were not very convinced but let us going to the garden. To my relief, they waited at a safe distance, allowing us to speak freely.

I looked at the woman, I didn't know her name, but it did not matter. If she had decided to come here, it must be very important what she had to say.

— You'll wonder why I'm here... — She said while looking at the flowers in the garden. — Mara made me come here. She has little time left and she wants you to know everything...

I squeezed my nervous hands. The time had come.

— Your sister... your sister is dead. — The woman bowed her head.

— What? — I couldn't believe it. It was not fair. But... How? When?

The woman fixed her eyes on the flowers again.

— It was when the Sultan expelled us from the Palace. The girl fell ill and died.

I couldn't believe it. That could not be true. I knew it could be a possibility, but something inside me always told me that my sister was alive. I started to feel very sad. I had not even met her… but she was my sister.

— I can't believe it. — I thought out loud.

— I know. I also found it hard to believe. She was a very special girl...

The woman started to walk towards the door. But I stopped her. I was furious at how my father had treated them so I could not let her go like that.

— Wait! Let me compensate you. It is the least I can do.

The woman denied.

— Focus your efforts on ending the cholera in the city. Not in us.

And with these last words the woman left the Palace. I was still stupefied. When I began the search of my sister I knew that there could be the possibility that my sister was not alive but knowing it, made me sad… a complete desolation.


	7. A new fear

After knowing that my sister existed and unfortunately had died, I thought it would end my anguish, but on the contrary it did nothing but increase it. I hadn't enough time to understand her existence to also discover that I not going to have the chance to meet her… and that hurt me. In some ways the new about a secret sister had help me to have a new life without a father.

In the weeks after I learned the truth, I locked myself in my office. I needed to keep my mind occupied but at the same time it made me move further away from my husband, with whom I had not yet managed to resolve our differences. I had behaved badly I had not acted in the right way with him. I had to talk to him, but I was ashamed of my behavior. Also, I think that this behavior is not only affecting my husband, Genie and Dalia told me that the workers of the Palace ask themselves what happened to me and they believe that this will soon be in the knowledge of the population, which could cause them to have doubts about my leadership.

That's why today I had proposed two simple but at the same time complicated purposes. I would talk to Aladdin, solve our problems and return to our marriage life and secondly I would recognize the existence of my sister, I needed to give her the rightful place, whether she is alive or dead. I needed to close this chapter of my life to continue.

But things never end up as you think, and the beginning of a new problem in my life started when Aladdin knocked on my office door that morning. I still did not know it was him, I sighed with anger, I was sitting on the floor surrounded by a thousand papers and diaries of my father. The cholera had worsened, and the measures I had designed had not given any solution, because of that I decided to look for what my father had done when the cholera had appeared in Agrabah thirty-five years ago.

— It must be something really important... — I answered. I really wanted to find a solution.

— I think you need a break. — I look up surprised. Aladdin was a few meters away from me. — You've been locked in this room for weeks. We miss you... I miss you. — He extended his hand to me.

I looked into his eyes, I was afraid of finding hum angry but instead his eyes radiated a tremendous love.

I took his hand and he helped me to get up.

— I was afraid that you would deny me. — He smiled widely.

— And who says I'm not going to deny you. — I teased, but he did not seem to catch my tone. — I'm kidding. I know I have not behaved well, especially with you...

— Do not continue. — He interrupted me. — If you come to eat with us today is enough. — I smiled. This could be a good start to correct my mistakes.

Aladdin took my hand and started to pull me towards the door.

— You'll see, this morning I got up before the sun came up and I went to find those desserts that you like so much... — He looked excited, so much that he did not see the pile of papers that I had in the floor, he stumbled on them causing them to be spread around the floor. I saw how he looked at me, completely worried.

— It's okay.

— But they are the papers you were using to prevent cholera. — He hastily ducked down to take the papers. I did the same.

— I've been reading them for days and I can't find anything. I do not know how my father ended the epidemic. It must have been... — I stop talking when something between the documents caught my attention. Next to one of the papers was a piece of parchment. It was quite damaged. When I took it in my hands I realized that it was a letter addressed to my father, but the ink with which it had been written had lost the clarity it had in the past and some words were difficult to understand, but the name of the person who signed it was perfectly clear.

" _Mara"_

A letter from Mara, aunt of my secret sister. I looked at Aladdin out of the corner of my eye. He had also looked at me with concern because of my shock. I looked for support in my husband and he did nothing but agree, I knew that the search for my sister had caused problems in our relation but he nodded giving me the indication that he agreed with me to read the letter.

I sighed nervously and began to read.

_"Sultan._

_This is the first letter I write you and I hope to be the last one for the good of the person_ _we know._ _After trying to obtain an audience with you and_ _this_ _has been rejected in all occasions._ _I am obligated to do by this way assuming that this letter could ends in unwanted hands and can put her life_ _in danger._ _But the desperation makes me assume the risk._

_The situation is uncontrolled. There is hardly water and food_ _that is not infected_ _by cholera._ _The girl continues with fever and very weak, I am afraid that if nothing is done she will end up dying._ _So_ _I beg you to do something_ , in the name of the _love you had for Lian and since you could not do anything to save her, do not let the same thing happen to your own daughter._

_This will be the last thing you will know of me if we get the girl to survive._

_Mara"_

When I finished reading the letter I started crying. I could not believe that my father had not done anything, that he had let his own daughter die. I felt anger. That behavior was not of good sultan, a good man, a good father...

— How could he do that? — I asked looking at Aladdin. My sister had died and my father had not moved a finger.

— Wait... — Aladdin was reading another of the papers. — You have to see this. — He said giving me the paper.

It was one of the orders that my father had proclaimed and distributed throughout the city for the knowledge of the entire population of Agrabah.

_"By order of the Sultan; the Palace needs the immediate incorporation of girls aged_ _between five and ten years_ old _to_ _be trained as maidens of_ _the Queen and the Princess._ _The selected girls will be supplied with food, water, clothes, bed and medicines_ _for the rest of their lives._

_Please go immediately to the Palace for selection._

_The Sultan of Agrabah"_

— Do you think your father ordered this to cure her? — The voice of Aladdin took me out of my thoughts. I had my doubts, but I could be... although this only made me feel even more confused. If my father gave this order to save my sister means that she returned to the Palace and was cured? Once again Aladdin's voice brought me back to reality. — Could she be one of your maidens?

I did not have time to think or to answer when for the second time in that day, someone knocked on my door. It was one of my maidens.

Could she be my sister?

— Excuse my interruption your Highness. But your presence is needed.

I nodded.

— We'll see each other in the dining room. — Aladdin said goodbye.

— Excuse me again, but the presence of your highness is also necessary. — The maiden said to Aladdin.

We both looked at each other with confusion and began to follow the maiden. I didn't take long to realize where we were going. We were in the wing of the private bedrooms, to be more exact in the corridor that led to Genie and Dalia's bedroom. In the distance we could see Genie spinning around in front of their bedroom door.

Something wasn't right. The maiden left us when we were close to Genie. He saw us and went to our meet. That's when I noticed the tears in his eyes.

— What happen? — I ventured to ask. Not only I was scared to see him in that situation but the absence Dalia or the children scared me more.

He seemed to hesitate a few seconds but finally spoke and what he said caused a new fear to invade me.

-It's Dalia... she has cholera.


	8. Nothing else matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Aladdin does not belong to me, its characters and references are Disney's property.

Genie's words made my body freeze. Cholera, Dalia has Cholera. That could not be happening. It had to be a mistake.

— Are you sure? — I couldn't accept it.

— The doctor has confirmed it. He has sent me out of the room as soon as she has been diagnosed. She has to be in quarantine.

I feel guilty. Because of me, his wife was in this situation. Dalia had gone with me to the south of the city, had been face to face with the men in the market for me and had been in contact with Mara, who had an advanced state of the disease.

— But she didn't seem sick. — Aladdin was quite worried. He and Dalia had created a beautiful friendship marked by jokes and sarcastic comments.

— I know. She has been preventing us from realizing it. Although this morning... — He couldn't continue. — She fainted. I've never seen her that state.

The door of the room open and the doctor came out. I almost didn't let the man be out because I approached him. I needed to know more about my friend's health.

— Your Highness. — He greeted me.

— Please — I begged — Tell us she will be fine. — I was about to cry.

The man looked at me sympathetically. I did not like that. It reminded me of the day he told me about the destiny of my father.

— The Cholera is a disease that, if it is diagnosed early, requires very simple treatments to follow. Providing water and food with sugar and potassium is the most appropriate. Dalia is very dehydrated...

If that is what she need, it would be what she would have.

— Asma! — I called the maiden who had taken us there. — I want this room to be continuously supplied with water and food. — The maiden nodded and quickly left.

— So... following the treatment would she heal? — Genie asked hopefully.

— I would like to say yes. But I fear that the situation can be more complicated. At this time, I am not so worried about her dehydration but her kidneys are of what I am worry. Cholera can lead to renal failure, and this is the second time she suffers the illness...

— Second time? — I interrupted him.

— Yes, when she was a child suffered the disease. As I said, I care more about how her kidneys are affected this second time but in the other hand we can pray that she have developed an immunization to it.

I didn't know Dalia had Cholera as a child. It seemed very strange that she had never told me. I have been talking with her for hours and hours about how to fight the disease in the city and she had never said anything. Why hadn't she told me?

— I beg you not to enter the room. The disease is extremely contagious. I will take care of supplying what is necessary for her from now on. I will keep you informed about her evolution. So... please leave this area of the Palace.

With resistance we finally left that wing of the building. Genie was completely devastated and quickly got lost in the halls.

— Go with him. — I said to Aladdin. — I don't think it's good to him to be alone. — He obeyed me and went after him.

I sighed thoughtfully when my husband left and I sat on one of the benches. I was so worried that I couldn't even cry although I didn't want to do it either. I needed that strength for Dalia. But it is true that I needed a few seconds to assimilate what was happening with my best friend.

Everything had crumbled. My sister's search doesn't matter anymore. Why worry about someone I don't know, when the one I really consider my sister is suffering?

* * *

A week had pass since we learned that Dalia had been infected by Cholera. A week since we were living our own hell on earth. The treatment that the doctor was applying didn't seem to work, which indicated that the kidneys were affected. It made our hope fade every day...

It was not fair. Dalia did not deserve this. She had always been there when I needed her, giving me advice, making me see beyond the gates of the Palace… Actually Dalia is essential for all of us. For Genie, who had found in her the woman with whom she had fulfilled his dream of having a human life. For her children, who had lost the vitality that characterized them so much and for Aladdin, who, although it will be hard for him to admit, she had become a good friend. So for all these things and many more, it was not fair.

As every day we met with the Doctor to update us about her state.

— Sorry but I have done everything in my power. Now her destiny is in the hands of Allah.

I denied repeatedly. That could not be true. Dalia could not die.

I ran out of the Palace. I heard Aladdin call me in the distance, but I didn't want to see him. I kept running and running until I reached the back of the Palace where my father was buried.

— Baba... — Tears flowed from my eyes. — Don't let him take her.

I continued crying and lay on the grass.


	9. Double realization

I didn't know how long I had been sitting there looking at my father's grave, maybe it could have been hours or seconds. I didn't remember, I had lost the track of time. Although, it doesn't matter anymore. All I wanted was my best friend's health recovery.

— There must be something I can do... — That is what a Sultana was for, right? To save innocent people, and there was no more innocent person in all Agrabah than Dalia.

But, on the other hand... Whom I intended to deceive. I couldn't do anything against this. Our enemy was not a murderer or thief, moreover it was not even a person. Cholera can't be controlled.

With those thoughts I started to cry again.

Rushed steps startled me. I quickly incorporated myself to see who they were from. Although, all I saw was the back of one of the servants. Fearful if he had come to find me to give me bad news, I stopped him.

— Stop! — The young man immediately obeyed me and turned to me. He seemed to be afraid. He was one of the new employees who had begun working in recent months in the Palace. Ahmed, I think it was his name, surely Dalia knew it. She knows the name of all the new employees better than me.

— Excuse me Sultana. — The boy bowed his head. — I didn't want to bother your highness.

— Tell what you came to tell me. — If Dalia is dead, I had to know it. I didn't want to delay the moment.

— Your highness, I came to put flowers to the tomb of the Sultan. I do it every week. — In that moment I noticed the basket of flowers in his hands.

— Do it. — I took a step to the side so he could do his job.

The boy with delicacy removed the flowers that had withered and put the new ones. Jasmines, I smiled, my father said it was one of his favorite flowers. That is why he had decided that my name was Jasmine. When I thought that the boy had finished placing all the jasmines, he began to put next to these, another type of flowers.

— What flower is that? — I asked when I didn't recognize what it was. They were beautiful, light pink flowers with small petals.

— They are Dahlias your highness.

— Dahlias? — I didn't know that there was a flower that was called so.

— Yes ma'am. They told me they were the Sultan's favorites. If you don't like them, I can put other type. — The boy stammered, he was afraid if I didn't like the flowers I would be angry. But the least mattered to me was whether the flowers were pretty or not. The flowers were called Dahlia and that, together with the jasmines, were my father's favorites flowers.

" _The flowers… were his favorites"_

Mara's voice echoed in my head. At that time it didn't seem to make sense, the woman was very weak from cholera and in some parts of the conversation she was delirious, but... when I begged her for my sister's name she simply answered me with that phrase, maybe those words were much deeper than what I thought.

A crazy idea went through my head. But it was completely impossible. Why hide it? It would not make sense for my father to hide something like that from me. Although... if he hid from me that I had a sister... could he have done it with her identity? I denied and laughed at the same time. What a silly idea.

— Madam, do you want me to change them? — Ahmed asked me again when he saw that I was not answering him. I didn't even realize he was still there.

— No, those are perfect. You can retire. — The servant picked up his basket and left.

I fixed my eyes on the flowers again, especially in the Dahlias.

Jasmine! You must stop thinking about it. It was only a coincidence that one of Baba's favorite flowers is called like Dalia. You do not have any other reason to think different...

" _I did not remember your name as such, although it is true that in my mind I had knowledge that it was the name of a flower, but Jasmine was not what I remembered..."_

King Hans had told me that he had met me in my childhood, although from beginning I knew that the kid was not me, but my sister... But what King Hans knew was that the name of that girl was not Jasmine, the name was related to another type of flower. Could it be the name of Dalia?

I went back to the Palace. I thought that my exit to the garden was going to help calm me down, but after this situation I needed to clear my mind again. All the events that were happening around me were affecting my mental health.

The halls of the Palace were lonelier than ever. The joy that was lived in the Palace had dissipated. Dalia was loved among the workers and above all she was respected. My father never liked that any of the workers ordered her any task. I remember one time when one of the guards locked her in the dungeons because she had been out of the Palace during a curfew, Baba was enraged and ordered released her immediately. He didn't usually get angry, but this time it was scary. The guard did nothing but apologize and my father, who was a man without resentment, didn't take long until he forgot about the incident.

I found myself walking around the Palace, a delicious smell intoxicated me. I was in the kitchens. A little smile appeared on my face when I saw Abu running out from there, with a banana in his hand. That reminded me of better times, like the disaster caused by the children of Genie and Dalia when they destroyed the tomato sauce...

"— _Dalia you cannot deny that they are your children. You did the same thing when you were little... although that time the food you destroyed was for the Sultan of Upanistan... "_

Poor Dalia, not only had her children made the cook angry, but she had taken the cook's reprimand. What happy moments were those in which she was healthy and was trying to justify her childhood mischief.

_"_ _—_ _In my defense I will say that I was escaping from one of the maidens who intended to cut my hair."_

But this last memory of Dalia made me stop dead when I related it to one of King Hans' anecdotes.

"— _and I also remember you talked a lot ..._ — _He laughed._ — _You told me a very funny story of how you hid yourself from the maidens. "_

Again doubts assaulted me, there were too many coincidences; King Hans had been in the palace last time five years before my birth, Dalia was five years older than I am, the stories they told were similar ... But Dalia parents were workers in the Palace, his father was killed while defending mine and her mother due a illness...

"— _She was my sister's daughter, who was also a maiden. She died a few months after the baby's birth."_

Dalia's mother was a maiden who died a few months after her birth like the mother of my sister… Everything must be a coincidence, but again too many coincidences.

I start to think that there was a possibility that the sister I had been looking for months, had always been by my side. But why did my father hide it? What motives would he had?

I didn't take long to find the reason. A few months ago when I was remodeling the archaic laws of Agrabah I found those that govern the succession of the aristocracy:

_"_ Only children born within marriage could be sultans _."_

I still had a hard time believing it. I understand that my father hided it to Agrabah's people, but… From me? From Dalia? What was my father afraid of?

I still had a lot of doubts in my head, but those that addressed my sister were becoming smaller and the idea that Dalia was indeed my sister, was solid. All the clues had been before my eyes and I had ignored them. Cholera has been another hidden clue. Dalia suffered the disease when she was as a child just as my sister became ill during the great cholera epidemic decades ago… How could I be so stupid! Mara's sister appeared in the Palace to prevent me to discover who my sister was and that is why she said she was dead, to leave my search. Why did Mara and her sister fear more deaths because of this secret?

I had to sit a few minutes. I felt dizzy. All the information I had obtained so far began to fit like a puzzle.

I was embarrassed to think that my father did not want to take care of his daughter when she was sick, but he did, with the order to take the girls to the Palace to instruct them as maidens, he got my sister cured and protected for life.

The crying of someone take me to reality. I looked around but didn't see anyone, but the cries persisted. I got up and followed the sound. They made me go to one of the windows. I was confused, there was no one there, but the crying continued. Finally I moved the curtains and there was a little person.

— What are you doing there? — I asked to Lian.

— I don't want my brother see me crying. — She answered while removing the tears from her eyes. — I don't want him to know that mom is dying. — The tears slid down her cheeks again. I sat next to her and pulled her to me to a hug.

— Mom is going to be cure. — I replied but I couldn't to start to cry again.

— She won't. No one can cure her. — The girl looked at me, despite the tears she seemed very confident with what she said. She reminded me of Dalia so much. Of both children, she was the one who most resembled her mother, not only physically, but in her behavior. Lian is... Lian? In the letter Mara wrote to my father, she named my sister's mother as Lian and I perfectly remember Dalia had told me that her daughter's name was in honor of her deceased mother.

Now I don't have doubts. The sister I hadn't met, the sister my father hid me and the sister I have been looking for the last months, was none other than one of the only people who best understood me, my best friend Dalia.

Tears began to sprout from my eyes. I had finally managed to find my sister... and I was about to lose her again.

— I will cure her. — I got up from the floor and made the girl do the same. — I am the Sultana, I will bring all kinds of medicines for her. — Lian returned a shy smile and hugged me. I gladly returned the hug to... my niece. — Go with your brother. — I left the girl in her room and headed to Dalia's. I needed to talk to the doctor. Inside me I knew something else could be done to cure her.

I was excited at the prospect of Dalia being cured, but sooner than I thought, the feeling evaporated when I found Genie and Aladdin at her bedroom door. The first was relied on my husband, crying heavily. No! I screamed inside and ran towards them. It could not be happening!

— Her condition is worse. The doctor has told us that her kidneys have failed. — Aladdin was the only one who could talk.

I looked at both men and then at the door with fury. I didn't want to accept it. I needed to see her. I headed to the door. Cholera was the least that worried me.

— Jasmine! — Aladdin yelled at me.

— Don't stop me. I need to be with her... I need to be with my sister Dalia. — They both looked at me with questioning faces. — It's her, she had been in front of my all this time. — I didn't wait for their answer. I opened the door and entered the room.

Dalia was lying on her back in the center of the bed. The curtains were closed and the room was lit by a candle on a table next to the bed. I approached her. Her eyes were marked in dark circles in contrasted with her pale skin. She had a wet cloth on her forehead.

I removed the cloth from her forehead and dipped it in fresh water and put it back on it. That made her reacts and opened her eyes.

— No... — She shook her head slightly. — Don't be here. — She tried to raise her hand to tell me to leave. I took her hand between mines.

— I'm not going to leave.

— But…

— But nothing. I am your Sultana and I order myself to be here. — I joked. She would have done that too.

— Then we will have to obey the Sultana. — I knelt in front of her. It still seemed impossible that she was my sister.

— Why didn't you tell us you were sick?

— Never crossed my mind that it was cholera... I thought I was pregnant.

— But you have suffered the symptoms of both, you should have distinguished them. — Seeing Dalia in that weak state enraged me. If we had known before...

— I've never had cholera before. I don't know what it feels like. — She responded and closed her eyes again. Our conversation was tiring her. I got up and released her hand to put another wet cloth on her forehead. She became unconscious again. It was not fair what was happening. We had both lived a life of lies and now just now when everything makes sense, she is in the doors of death...

I would do anything to save her. I would give anything... I just wish she was saved. I just wish... I wish...

— I wish... — A crazy idea was born in my mind. The craziest idea I had ever had in my life, but with it... Dalia could be cured.

I ran my hand through her hair. — Now I have to go, but I will return soon with your cure. — With one last look I left the room.

Genie and Aladdin were waiting outside.

— How is she? Is she awake? — Genie kept asking questions and talked non-stop. In that sense Omar was like him. I told them the brief conversation I had with Dalia.

— I think I know how to cure her... — Genie looked at me expectantly. — We need to find Jafar's lamp.


	10. Our last journey together?

— Jafar's lamp?! **—** Aladdin shouted when I explained my idea of using the lamp's wishes to cure Dalia. **—** Have you gone crazy? **—** He was walking around our bedroom. After my visit to Dalia and telling them my crazy idea, Aladdin left furiously to our bedroom. **—** Ok. You hit your head right? **—** He asked joking. I, in other hand, was beginning to get furious with his attitude.

— I know it may seem like a crazy idea. I am aware of that, but… What is there other option? **—** Every minute that passed, we had less time to save her.

— But it's Jafar... **—** Aladdin wrinkled his forehead and denied. **—** He is very dangerous.

— It doesn't matter! I know that if we find him we can save Dalia. **—** In my mind it was very simple. Why was Aladdin not able to see it like me?

He said no with his head. I couldn't believe he could say no to this.

— But at what cost? Genie sent the lamp to the Cave of Wonders. Entering there is a suicide. Not only would we could lose Dalia but also the person you are going to send there. So, who do you intend to send there?

I was quiet. In my plan I hadn't think of send anyone. I would bring the lamp by myself. I couldn't risk anyone finding it and losing it.

— You've definitely gone crazy. **—** Aladdin had noticed that my intention was to go for the lamp by myself.

— Is it that you don't want to save Dalia? Save your best friend's wife? Save my... sister? **—** Tears flowed from my eyes.

— You know perfectly that I would give my right arm to save her, but...

— But. **—** There was always a but.

— It's very dangerous. Is Jafar! **—** And slamming the door, he left the room leaving me alone.

I was aware that Jafar and the journey through the cave were dangerous, but I couldn't let Dalia die knowing there was a chance to save her.

* * *

I had not seen Aladdin since our fight. I was about to start my journey to find the lamp when someone knocked on my bedroom door.

— It's open.

I watched as the door opened and Genie appeared behind it.

— Jasmine, would you have a few seconds? **—** He was rubbing his hands. Dalia's disease had not only affected him psychologically but also his physique. Sleepless nights and loss of appetite had been reflected in his appearance.

I nodded and made an indication to him to enter in the room.

— If Aladdin sends you to convince me to not go... he is very wrong. **—** I turned and continued preparing my things.

— He asked me to do it, but I won't do it. I doubt that I could change your mind. **—** He approached me and took my hand between his to make me stop. **—** Let me go with you.

I looked at him surprised. I hadn't planned for Genie to accompany me. He would be a good help, he knows better than anyone the Cave, and although it will be hard for me to admit it, I was also worried about finding myself again with Jafar...

— No. **—** Genie can't go. I had faith in finding the lamp, but I was also aware of the dangers involved, not only would Dalia die but he could do it if he accompanied me. I wasn't going to allow that. I had grown up without a mother and it was hard, I didn't want to imagine what it could be for their children to grow up without both parents. **—** You must be here, with your wife and children. **—** He tried to protest but I stopped him. **—** They need you here.

Genie hugged me tightly. I could feel his tears fall on my right shoulder.

— Be careful. **—** He said turning away from me while drying his tears. **—** The Cave of Wonders is very dangerous place. The danger of which I speak is not within it but here. **—** He pointed to my head. **—** Do not trust what you hear or what you see in there. Be very clear in your mind about what you are looking for... But something good that I can tell you about the Cave is that it feel the intentions of those who enter there and the only ones with a pure heart end up finding what they were looking for.

He hugged me one last time and I gladly returned it. Maybe this was the last time I saw him. We separated and he accompanied me to the balcony, there was the magic carpet waiting for me, with it I would know how to get to the Cave of Wonders.

— I know you are going to find that lamp. — He helped me climbed to the carpet. I looked at him for the last time before sitting down.

— Wait! **—** The room's door open and Aladdin, with Abu hanging in his arm, came into like a hurricane. He came running to where we were and hiccups because of the lack of oxygen. He leaned on his knees. **—** Wait... **—** He said choppy. **—** I'm going with you. **—** Abu gave him a small tug of his hair. **—** Sorry. We are going with you.

Aladdin said goodbye to Genie and climbed with me to the carpet.

— I thought this idea seemed crazy to you. **—** A small smile appeared on my face. Even knowing how dangerous my plan is, Aladdin accompany gave me hope.

— I don't know if you remembered, but the one with the crazy ideas in this marriage is me. **—** He joked.

I grabbed his hand and together we started the journey to the Cave of Wonders. I hoped this wasn't our last journey together.


	11. Mental games

The magic carpet took high speed when we left the Palace. It seemed this peculiar being have the same desire like us to reach the Cave of Wonders as soon as possible.

I looked forward trying to visualize the place, time played against us and we needed to get the lamp as soon as possible. Aladdin squeezed my hand, that little gesture helped me to understand that he supported me. It is true that we owed ourselves a long conversation, but now we couldn't think about our fights since we have a life in our hands.

After several hours, the carpet began to reduce its speed and we finally were deposited on the burning desert sand. I looked around but I didn't see the Cave, there was only sand and more sand.

— Where is it? We are in the wrong the place! — This couldn't be happening. We didn't have time... but instead carpet began to make us signals to follow it.

We walked several meters and after going down a hill we found our goal, the Cave of Wonders. As if it had sensed us, the cave lit up. It allowed me to observe the entrance better, it looked like a lion and the light emanating from its interior made it seem alive. The lion's mouth, which was the entrance, lit up even more meaning the time had come...

— Are you sure? — Aladdin looked at me.

I nodded. I wasn't able to speak if I wanted, everything was just overwhelming.

Aladdin grabbed my hand again and we started walking towards the Cave...

" _Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough."_

The Cave of Wonders had spoken. Only one of us was allowed entering.

— I will do it. — Aladdin let go of my hand but I shook my head.

— Genie told me that the Cave would direct me to what I really needed, so I must be the one who enter in there.

Aladdin seemed to hesitate a few seconds and suddenly he hugged me.

— I know that nothing I can tell you is going to change your mind, so please be careful. — This time it was me hugging him back.

— I love you. — I kissed him trying to expressing all mine feelings for him.

— I love you too.

With one last look at him, I entered into the cave. Suddenly it closed behind me. At that time I was terrified, the silence and loneliness was discouraging, but that didn't matter to me I was there for a cause and nothing was going to change my mind.

A few meters away from me, I observed a stone staircase. The end wasn't possible to see, but around me different jewels and precious objects began to surround me. I watched them in detail. I didn't want to miss anything I was looking forward to finding the lamp as soon as possible.

I reached the end of the stairs and the light that used to shine so bright began to blink, although I could still see perfectly. I crossed trough several rooms and all of them had the same. Gold and jewelry. I didn't know how much I had left to reach my destination, but for the moment the situation was controlled.

A few hours later I kept walking, but I was starting to get frustrated. It seemed that I would never reach my destination. The light was getting smaller until it disappeared completely. I took some gadgets from my bag to use a torch, but the humidity in the cave prevented me from lighting the fire. Don't worry Jasmine, you will find a way to guide you through the darkness.

The darkness along with the silence was frightening, but it was more frightening to lose Dalia. I continued with my path helping myself using the rock ledges around me. I took a few steps when a voice stopped me...

— Jasmine... come back... — ¿Aladdin? ¿Why is he here? Meaby the Cave allowed him enter too.

— Go back to the Palace... Dalia is already dead — That couldn't be truth. I know that I least we have a little more time, but… how is it possible for Aladdin to know it, when we were so far away from home? In that moment I remembered Genie's words, in which he told me to ignore what I heard in the cave. I ignored the voice and continued walking, that seemed to work since the voice stopped. I sighed heavily. This journey was starting to get my nerves.

I raised my head and in the background I saw a light. I hurried my walk and the light became more intense. Finally I came to the origin of the light and what I saw there made my eyes widen.

Before me, there was the reception room of the Palace, I entered and marveled at such a scene, it seemed so real... The doors at the end of the room opened and a person entered.

— Dalia? — I didn't understand anything. I looked behind me to the door that I used to enter here, but it was disappeared and there was only the door that led to the hall of the Palace where two guards stood upright.

Dalia looked at me strangely. She didn't look sick anymore, rather the opposite, she looked great.

— What is the problem daughter? — Another voice echoed in the room and a few seconds later my father appeared behind Dalia. Tears fell down my cheek when I saw him, how much I had missed him...

— There is the problem. — Dalia pointed her finger at me. One moment… What was happening?

My father frowned.

— I see. — Baba approached me. — Jasmine, you know you're not welcome here anymore. I made it very clear when I excluded you from our royal family.

What my father was saying made no sense.

— It is Dalia who has de right for being Sultana. She is the firstborn. You will have to life like a street rat.

— But... — I tried to face him but the guards stopped me.

— There is none a but, Jasmine. — Dalia positioned herself next to Baba. — During years you have been receiving all kinds of comforts and luxuries while all I received were orders from you. Now justice has been done. Each one is in the rightful place.

This could not be real. I was in the Cave of Wonders, not in the Palace. I closed my eyes. This has to be a manipulation.

I felt arms grabbed me and held me. I opened my eyes and I was still in the Palace and the guards were trying to drag me out. Everything seemed so real...

— No! — I screamed while kicking. I looked to my father and Dalia.

— You'll lose everything if you save her. — My father spoke to me looking at Dalia, but something in his voice was different. As the guards pulled me away from them, the Cave reappeared around me and I was returned on my way through the rooms that I had already passed. I was going back to the beginning of the cave.

— Stop! Please! Stop it! I have to save her!

The image of my father and Dalia disappeared as well as the guards pulling me. It had all been a game of the cave and at that moment I understood what had happened. The Cave was proving the loyalty of my word.

When I could govern myself, I continued walking more determined than ever. I wasn't going to let anything stop me. I didn't care how much the Cave could play with me.

I was ready for it.

After going back through the room where I had seen Dalia and my father, I entered another cavity, but this is, unlike the previous one, was immense and was full of gold and marvelous things. Something made me feel that the lamp was there.

Indeed, at the end of the room and over different diamonds, the lamp of Jafar rested…

I approached it.

The moment had arrived.

I took the lamp between my hands and a red smoke began to come out of it.


	12. The first wish

The red smoke come out and invaded the room. I looked at it surprised. At that moment I was aware that I was going to meet Jafar, now turned into a genie, but it was still Jafar, that despicable being that tried to kill hundreds of people just for power... I hesitated a few seconds, maybe I was wrong and this was not the solution.

I shook my head. I had to save Dalia.

Among the smoke a male figure began to be visible. I swallowed. The time had come.

Jafar was finally corporeal. He floated several meters off the ground with his arms crossed. His complexion had acquired a reddish hue that made him look as if the devil himself had come out of hell. Iago fluttered next to him, although he did not seem to have been affected by magic since he looked the same as before he was locked in the lamp.

— Or great one who summons me. I stand by my oath; loyalty to wishes three! — Jafar looked ahead, somewhere among the rocks. He said the words angrily. I assumed that his genius condition forced him to say it. I did not expect a cooperating Jafar precisely.

Iago began to flutter around me.

— Princess... Princess Jasmine. — The parrot had recognized me and his shrieks made Jafar stop looking straight ahead and looked down at me.

His face transformed into hate. I watched as he clenched his fists. For a moment I was afraid, but after looking at the bracelets resting on his wrists it disappeared. I knew he couldn't hurt me no matter how much he wanted... that's why I kept my eyes challenging. As never before, he was at my mercy and he would obey all my orders.

The expression on his face changed. But that didn't mean anything good either. An evil smile replaced his anger.

— Is it that your stupid father has sunk his kingdom? Poor Princess Jasmine, who is forced to help her old father. — Jafar approached me dangerously. His sarcastic tone only made me angry.

I stood firm in the face to face with Jafar.

— It's Sultana Jasmine. — I could not guess the next expression of Jafar but I knew that the words he had just heard had not liked to him. A triumphant smile bloomed on my face. — And not only that. Now I am your master and you will obey my orders.

Jafar clenched his jaw. I knew that if it weren't for his bracelets I would already be dead. I could not fool myself but it was fascinating to feel this power over someone.

— Take your parrot and return to the lamp. You will not leave it until I order it.

Reluctantly Jafar did what I ordered. I sighed. The hard part was over. I put the lamp in my bag and began to walk the path back to the exit. It didn't take long to find it and to my surprise it was open. I hastened my pace when I saw Aladdin's silhouette in the distance.

— You got it! You got it! — Aladdin shouted again and again. I hugged the bag tightly with the lamp inside and walked the few meters apart. Every step I took made me closer to healing Dalia.

Aladdin hugged me tightly. I let myself fall on him. I had not been aware of how exhausted I was. I didn't know how many hours I had been in there but the sun had begun to rise, which meant a new day.

— We have to go back to the Palace. — I said passing him the bag with the lamp. He opened it and nodded.

Carpet appeared quickly and we did climb on it.

The return was eternal. The eagerness to arrive was eating me alive. I just hoped we weren't too late…

As soon as we put our feet on the firm ground we started running towards Dalia's room. We opened the door, there we found Genie, who sat up while removing tears from his face. I looked at Dalia, she was very pale, she reminded me of the morning when my father passed away. Her breathing felt choppy. We didn't have much more time...

I opened the bag and took out the lamp. Genie stared at it.

— You have it! I knew you would find it! — Genie came running and hugged me.

I got rid of his hug and approached Dalia.

— How is she? — I grabbed her hand. But unlike the other time, this gesture did not make her wake up.

Genie ducked her head.

— The doctor said that it may be a matter of any moment... — His voice was broken. I knew what he meant. The lamp was already our last hope.

I released Dalia's hand and I separated from her. I took the lamp with one hand and with the other I began to rub it until it became reddish and the smoke of the same color began to come out.

Jafar materialized before us. He had that peculiar evil smile on his face again.

— Master. — He said mockingly.

Aladdin growled, which made Jafar turn to look at him.

— Street rat! — The red of his skin intensified.

I had no time or desire to have a fight with Jafar. I just needed him to fulfill my wish and as soon as he did as soon I could send him back where he should be.

— Stop! — I yelled. — I will make my first wish.

Jafar reluctantly turned and crossed his arms.

— Yes master.

I looked at Dalia for the last time and while rubbing the lamp I spoke the words I had been repeating over and over in my head since I knew about Dalia's disease.

— I wish to Dalia be cured of all her illnesses. — The Cholera had been the cause, but this had led to more complicated sickness.

Jafar looked at where Dalia was and then back to me.

— Are you going to waste one of your wishes to heal a servant?

I squeezed the lamp between my hands in anger.

— I wish to Dalia be cured of all her illnesses! — I repeated.

Jafar nodded and crossed his arms.

— As you wish, master. **—** Jafar gave a machiavellian laugh. He moved his hands and several red sparks began to wrap the room until they invaded the place.

A few seconds later the room was visible again. Jafar was no longer there. I looked at the lamp and noticed that he was in it again. But that didn't matter to me. I approached Dalia's bed, as did Genie and Aladdin.

Dalia seemed to be the same as before. Nothing had changed.

— It didn't work... **—** Aladdin muttered.

It was impossible that it wouldn't have worked. I did exactly what the rules to make a wish said. Rub the lamp, formulate the wish, not bring anyone from death and not make anyone fall in love with anyone.

Genie lifted a finger to Aladdin to make him not speak anymore. His other one had perched on Dalia's forehead.

Suddenly, Dalia opened his eyes and sat quickly in the bed. She sighed heavily as she put his hands to her chest and caught her breath. I watched as her breathing relaxed and the pale complexion of a few moments ago had disappeared as well as the dark circles around her eyes.

It had worked! My wish had cured Dalia!


	13. Time is up!

Dalia's recovery had been a success. The first two days, we forced her to be in bed so she could rest. Although, she tried to get up assuring that she was fine. But even if we knew it was true, we couldn't help feeling protective towards her… it had been so close.

— One bracelet for your thoughts. — Aladdin's voice startled me. I looked quickly at my wrist and the bracelet I had worn that morning was gone. Aladdin instead, was moving it between his hands. I laughed, things never change.

— I was thinking about Dalia... and how stubborn she is. — I laughed. Aladdin did the same and put my bracelet back on.

— There is no doubt she is your sister. — I smiled widely when I heard him say that. It still seemed incredible that she had been in front of me all this time. — By the way... When are you going to tell her?

I sighed. That was what I intended to do as soon as she healed. But when she woke up I understood that there were people more important than me who should spend time with her. I tried in later days but Genie and the children didn't leave her alone for a moment and it had been impossible for me to talk to her.

— I'm waiting for the right moment.

Aladdin nodded and we went to the dining room to have breakfast. Silence invaded the room, but it was very satisfying. Aladdin and I still had to talk about what had happened in the past few weeks and how we should still open up more to each other, although for now things were very good between us.

A few minutes later Dalia, Genie and the children entered into dining room, the last two were hugging tightly their mother's waist while Genie did the same while kissing her all over her face.

Dalia could hardly walk but finally she could reach the chair in front of me.

— Okay. Okay. Stop now. — She tried to separate the children but instead they held her more tightly. Finally it was Genie who set his wife free and managed to separate the children.

After breakfast, Aladdin and Genie left to plan the Harvest Celebration. There were a couple of weeks left for it and this year it had to be more special than the previous ones. This year we had many new things to celebrate. The children were the next to leave. They had to go to their daily classes with their teacher.

That made Dalia and I stay alone. I watched her carefully. Sometimes I found it hard to believe that I was able to got the lamp to cure her. But there she was, completely healthy while drinking tea and eating bread with jam. Although, to be honest she doesn't eat a lot since she was cure. I thought it was due to her recovery, but if she continued like this I feared that she will have another problem.

— Are you feeling good? — I asked her worried.

Dalia instead sighed and put her cup on the table.

— You too?! — She put her hands in her head. — Genie keeps asking me the same. It will drive me crazy. So, don't start you too.

I understood that it looked like we were overwhelming her. But we were just worried about her.

— Meybe Genie hasn't noticed it, but I am. You have stopped eating. So ... are you feeling good?

Dalia rolled her eyes.

— It is not I feel bad. It's just that I feel strange, healthy, but strange. It's like I have a ball in my stomach that makes my appetite go away.

I didn't know what that could be. My wish had been very clear and also the doctor had confirmed that she was completely healthy.

— Have you talked to Genie about it? Maybe it could be some side effects of you know what... magic. He may have an answer.

Dalia looked at me with her eyes wide open.

— If I tell him something like that... He won't let me comb my hair again alone. — She got up from the table. — So please. I'm really fine. I just need to adapt to the situation. — She smiled.

I also got up and approached her.

— If you feel something different, let me know it.

Dalia grabbed me by the shoulders.

— You will undoubtedly be the first to know. But everything is perfectly fine. And now… your highness. Your obligations are calling you. — She stepped aside and indicated me with her hand the door.

— But... — I tried to complain.

— Today you have several audiences. You will not want to make your people wait.

I grumbled and followed her. I still had to tell her she was my sister, but my duty as Sultana called me. I just hope I could find another moment alone with her.

* * *

The rest of the day was tiring. With Dalia's disease, I had completely forgotten that the rest of the city was also suffering from it. The news that Dalia had fallen ill, immediately toured the city and after her cure hundreds of people approached the Palace to get such medicine...

I felt guilty. I had been selfish and had only thought of me in saving Dalia. Why not cure all Agrabah?

I meditate the idea for a few seconds. I still had two wishes… Jafar had not left the lamp again and I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, since I doubted he was locked in that lamp of his own accord and was waiting for my orders to leave. It is for this reason that I made the lamp be guarded 24 hours a day. I needed to have Jafar controlled.

My head was starting to hurt. I ended the remaining audiences and leave the room. I went through the halls until some voices and laughters caught my attention. These came from the ball room.

Aladdin and Genie continued to make plans for the celebration, Lian listened attentively to them and Omar was hugging again her mother's waist. Apparently Genie was telling them something that made everyone laugh.

— So... while I was working, all of you were having a party. — I interrupted him to be noticed.

Everyone turned when hear me.

— Glad you arrive. — Aladdin approached me and took my hand. — Genie has had an absurd idea for the Harvest Celebration.

Absurd? I stared at Genie without understanding.

— Ignore him. It is the best idea I have had in years. Believe me everyone will love it.

Aladdin cleared his throat.

— The best for all but not to this being with two left feet. — Genie looked at Aladdin grumpily.

— I don't agree with the idea either... — Dalia showed her disagreement.

Genie opened his eyes wide.

— It can't be true. First my best friend and now my wife! — Genie was a dramatic. Although I still didn't understand what was happening.

— Anyone can tell me what that absurd idea is?

Aladdin shook his head and Dalia tried to hide a smile.

— A dance! — Lian was the one who answered me. — I'd like to dance! — The girl went to her father arms.

— My girl understands me. — He said hugging her.

A dance! Now I understood the denial of Aladdin and Dalia, the first one needed magical help to dance and the second had always escaped in all the dances in which I participated in the past.

— I think it's a great idea! — I replied. I could hear the complaints of Aladdin and Dalia.

— The Sultana is in my side. But for you two... — Genie addressed Aladdin and Dalia. — I will create a choreography that even you two can dance.

The idea had seemed great. Dancing was one of my favorite hobbies and if I could do it with my family it would be better.

Speaking of family...

— Dalia. I have to talk to you. — I couldn't keep this secret anymore and I needed to tell her as soon as possible.

— Is something wrong? — She asked worried.

I shook my head and looked at Aladdin and Genie, they seemed to notice about what I wanted to talk to her.

— There are just some issues on which I need your opinion.

Dalia nodded and tried to take Omar off her waist. Again with a lot of effort she got the boy off.

I sighed. The time had come.

I followed Dalia out of the living room and took her to my office. I couldn't help getting nervous. What if Dalia didn't believe me? What if she didn't accept me? Will she get angry and leave? Thousands of doubts fluttered through my head.

— Are you ok? — Dalia looked at me worried.

I smiled.

— I never felt so good. — I replied. Although, Dalia kept looking at me without understanding it. It reminded me of the day I was trying to tell her to impersonate me when Aladdin sneaked into the Palace. — I finally found my sister. — My chin began to shake when I spoke the words out.

Dalia opened her mouth in surprise.

— I thought she was dead. — She wrinkle her forehead with confusion.

— That was what they wanted us to think. But she is alive and I hope healthier than ever. — I couldn't help it anymore and the tears started rolling down my cheek.

— And who is she?

I approached her and grabbed her by the shoulders so that she looked me straight in the eyes.

— You.


End file.
